My Ghost
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: After Arra's death and Darren's becoming of a Prince, Crepsley heads to the stream where he spent countless romantic nights with Arra. And she visits him one last time.


My Ghost

Darren shouted with enthusiasm when he was made Prince. He ran to Mr. Crepsley, throwing his arms around the vampire, who smiled and returned the gesture.

"I can't believe it," Darren muttered. "I'm a Prince… What if I mess up?" He asked with a look of worry on his face.  
"Do not worry. Better you than Kurda," Crepsley replied, feeling a sting of bitterness toward his former friend.

"I guess so…" His mentor patted his shoulder. Then, he got up, and without saying a word to the confused vampires, made his way out of the mountain and to the stream; he remembered the way after going through the tunnels so many times to join Arra in the moonlight. Sitting by the stream, he looked into the glistening water. He was surprised when a drop of water disturbed the seemingly peaceful stream. Touching his eyes, he realized that the drop had come from his own eyes. Wiping it away, he scolded himself.

"That is a sign of weakness," he told himself. He looked up to the skies, realizing that the clouds had overtaken the moon; he also realized the weather was perfectly matched to his mood. He smiled gently. "I have granted your wish, Arra. Darren is alive…" His smile faded slightly. "I only wish you were with me to celebrate. You have no idea how bad I want to caress my lips against your own." He began to dig his nails into the dirt, trying to force the tears not to emerge. His attempts were futile, and the tears disobeyed his orders.

"Damn it," he muttered, wiping his tears away fiercely. "What did I do to deserve this? Why were you taken from me? Damn you, Kurda." Crepsley pounded the dirt with his fist. "I am glad you are dead, you treacherous, little…"  
"Are you speaking of Kurda Smahlt?" A voice asked. Crepsley's mentor, Seba Nile, stood over him. "Larten…" He put a loving hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "You have every right to be better, but Arra died honorably."  
"I know that," Crepsley growled. "But, it just pains me, you know? To come to terms with the fact that I will never be able to hold her again. She is gone forever…" he trailed off.

"She is not gone forever," Seba corrected him. "As long as she lives in your heart, and I know she will always live within your heart. Your love for her is too strong." Crepsley stayed silent, his heart pounding. "I will be alright, Larten."

"I hope so," he replied softly, staring into the stream half-hoping he would wake up and Arra would still be alive; if she were he would take advantage of that and confess his love for her. Seba smiled tenderly and left his pupil to his thoughts. "Why did you have to leave me?" Crepsley asked. He closed his eyes, allowing the wind gently slap at his face. He felt a cold rush of air meet with his lips. He opened his eyes to see the ghostly spirit of his beloved standing before him.  
"Arra," he said, reaching towards her as though he was afraid she might leave him again; he couldn't believe his eyes. "You came back…"  
"Only for a short time," she said, smiling and holding his hands. He noticed that there was an icy feel, but he did not care; she was here with him. "I wanted to thank you. For saving Darren's life."

"Stay with me," Crepsley said, ignoring her thanks. "Arra, please, stay with me here. I cannot bear the thought of parting with you."  
"I can't; I am merely a ghost," she said, sadness in her eyes.  
"But, you are my ghost. I love you, Arra, I…" He sighed, turning slightly red.

"I love you too, Larten, but there is no way." Crepsley's grip tightened on her hands. "Larten…"

"Please, you cannot leave me." The desperation in his voice was unnerving. Arra closed her eyes and kissed him. He kissed back, holding her face in order to savor every last moment he had left with her. Her body slowly began to evaporate into the air. "No!" He cried, attempting to hold her hands, but they dissipated too. "Do not leave me! Arra, please!"

"Goodbye, Larten," she said, going back to Paradise.

Once her body was completely gone, Crepsley kept his eyes on where it was. He wiped the tears from his eyes, got up, and made his way back to the Hall of Princes.


End file.
